Corrupted Angel
by aubreysvampiregirl
Summary: Ryou doesn't realise that the spirit of the ring exists. They meet. But Bakura is darkness, and the darkness will always corrupt the light. BxR oneshot


Corrupted Angel

Summary: Ryou doesn't realise that the spirit of the ring exists. They meet. But Bakura is darkness, and the darkness will always corrupt the light. BxR oneshot

* * *

"Uh, what are we doing again?" Joey asked again in confusion. There was a sigh from the shortest boy, Yugi, whose hair looked like a tri-coloured starfish, full of blood and darkness and gold royalty. Unidentifiable words came from under a walking rug, although the British voice could be identified as their classmate, Ryou Bakura. The scruffy blonde looked down at Yugi, who shrugged in return.

When Ryou emerged from the blanket, Joey smothered his laughter, remembering exactly why he insisted Ryou 'carry' it.

"Bakura, what are you wearing?" Ryou's creamy, pale skin flushed.

"I- I-" he stuttered, before calming down. "Well, I don't really know" he finished timidly. The other two stared at him, before Joey erupted into laughter. "Bakura! You're wearing a dress!"

Ryou looked down at himself and sighed. The soft blue material fit snugly around his torso, and fell in fronds to his feet. A green shoulder piece clasped the neckline and felt a little heavy on his shoulders. He supposed they could be defined as robes. But yeah, when reality stepped in, it was a dress.

"Haha! This is priceless! Wish I had a camera!" Joey tapped at the hat on Ryou's head. A golen star sat on the purple rim, with another larger, purple star above it, surrounded by more purple. Pink and purple segments jutted in and out to form the sides and gave it height to rival Yugi's hair. Finally his long silver hair cascaded down behind his shoulders, with a couple of loose strands hanging in front.

"Bakura, why?" Yugi asked softly, trying not to be overbearing.

"I don't really know that either, Yugi. I just felt like I should wear this." Ryou sighed. "I don't know why." Yugi sighed and looked at Ryou kindly, completely baffled by his friend. He chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Well, you look like the Lady of Faith. Kind of funny, that." Ryou sighed. Trust Yugi to say he looked like a card.

Ryou ignored his state of dress by laying the rug over the ground. They were in a secluded area behind the school, out of sight of everyone. Yugi and Joey had agreed to watch him and help out if necessary. But since Ryou didn't know for sure what would happen, he couldn't give them any specific instructions. He was glad his friends cared enough to sit with him.

The three sat together, Yugi and Joey chatting, while Ryou listened in. They issued their concerns on schoolwork, their friends, and about one cocky CEO, as well as the newest Duel Monster cards and strategies. Ryou let himself relax in their company, enjoying the tranquillity, and eventually he faded out their conversation altogether.

He shut his eyes only temporarily before hearing a deep-voiced whisper. Immediately his eyes shot open, only to find himself in darkness. He scanned the darkness in panic, wanting to know what had made that sound. But he couldn't see anything. He clenched his eyes shut once more, hoping the world would come back to him, and this place would disappear. He willed himself to wake up, to return to Yugi and Joey, and to escape from this dark place, but instead he heard laughter.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a blood-red light glowing quite close to him. This surrounded a figure like an aura, a figure with white hair, so much like his own. The glowing figure moved closer, so Ryou could see exactly who he was. Ryou stepped away from the figure who held his appearance, his heart beating wildly. He gasped as he met the chocolate eyes from his mirror, freezing at the familiar shade. No, not quite like his own, he realised. These eyes seemed more dangerous. They had a sharp edge to them that Ryou's didn't possess.

"Who- Who are you?" Ryou wondered out loud, and his twin laughed roughly, leaving Ryou with no doubt as to who laughed before. The figure sneered at him.

"I suppose you should call me Bakura." Ryou shivered in terror. This person not only looked almost exactly like him, but he possessed the same name as well. But why? What was going on?

Bakura raised a hand to the quivering boy's cheek and let his fingers trail along his jaw. Ryou flinched and pulled away, and Bakura smirked. "What a pale, fragile, young boy you are." Ryou concentrated on his voice. It was much deeper than Ryou's would ever be, and that filled him with gladness. Whoever this person was, he wasn't a copy of Ryou, or at least not entirely.

"You know, you're a lot like a lost soul, coming here." His voice taunted, slithering through Ryou like ice, freezing him. Bakura's cool gaze settled upon him, unwavering, and Ryou stared back, hypnotised. Bakura's hand found Ryou's cheek again, but this time Ryou did not move away. Whether he saw something in Ryou's eyes or not, Ryou would never know, but Bakura pulled away, frowning.

"You are Ryou Bakura, and I am your Yami. I am the spirit of the ring." He paused to let that sink in, and Ryou's eyes went wide. "You're the spirit…" he trailed off, realising now that he hadn't been hallucinating about the voice in his head. He was filled with the knowledge that it had been because of the spirit, even if he didn't know how it had happened. And the gaps! The spaces in his mind that he didn't have memories for- that had been the spirit too.

Ryou smiled, happy to know that something in his life was slightly less confusing. Bakura's eyes glinted at the smile, and he moved forward, pressing his lips softly against his counterpart's. Ryou's eyes widened, then closed as the slight pressure became enjoyable. Bakura moved so he was pressed up against Ryou, holding an arm around his back, bringing the boy to him. He deepened the kiss with no protest from Ryou. When breath ran out he pulled back, licking his lips, as Ryou watched him in wonderment. There was no hesitation in repeating the action, that Ryou seemed just as eager to return.

A rustle caught Bakura's attention. Reluctantly, he pulled back, fearing the worst. Ryou's clothing had changed. A much paler, less fitting robe surrounded his small body, and half of him was covered in shadow. Two wings had sprouted from his back, one white, the other black. A light half and a dark half. Two sides in one body. He'd corrupted his angel.

He pulled away from his hikari, and held him at arm's length. Ryou looked confused, which amused him, seeing such a cute expression on his angel's face. Ryou tilted his head and looked at Bakura through doe eyes, and asked what was wrong, genuine concern in his voice. Bakura just smiled, and stroked the dark wing. "It seems I've corrupted you, little one." Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but Bakura swiftly cut him off with a kiss. Sadly, he brought a hand up to rest in the soft white tresses, and took the memory of Ryou's visit from him.

Ryou came out of a daze to hear the voices of his two friends still chatting away, and realised he must have fallen asleep. He yawned before glancing at the time, then grabbing their attention.

"It's getting late. We'd better go."

They gathered up the rug and Ryou pulled his hat off. "Remind me why I wore this again?"

Joey grinned. "Next time I'll definitely bring a camera!"

Ryou laughed softly. "Next time?"

Joey sniggered. "Yeah, next time you decide to dress up funny and come out back for a snooze." Ryou just smiled and shook his head. This wouldn't happen again. He'd only gotten dressed like this for some strange reason, that he couldn't even remember now that he thought about it. "Uhh," he groaned. "I want my clothes back!"

-fin-


End file.
